


Time Lord Victorious

by Fandom_luver



Series: My Raggedy Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Amelia Pond Traveling The Stars, Cute, Cute Eleventh Doctor, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond Friendship, Eleventh Doctor Era, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Minor Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond, POV Eleventh Doctor, Paradox, Sad, Time Travel, Young Amelia Pond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 07:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_luver/pseuds/Fandom_luver
Summary: Following the events of the first part of My Raggedy Doctor story, we will see the Doctor react to what he has done to Amy, and eventually he will have to make an impossible choice.A choice that will decide the fate of the universe.
Relationships: Amy Pond & Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond
Series: My Raggedy Doctor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519841
Kudos: 8





	Time Lord Victorious

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that this is the second part of the story. If you didn't read the first part, go to my account, read the first part, and then come back! Thank you, and enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we will see the Doctor's POV and everything that's happening in his head.  
You will see that it looks like there's two persons talking. It's something like The Doctor and The Dream Lord arguing.  
It's two sides of The Doctor. One side is much darker than the other.  
Long story short, you will figure it out yourself!

"Maybe it will cause a paradox.

I don't care.

I could destroy the whole universe.

It's Amy.

Nothing will exist ever again!

I LOVED HER!"

He was in the TARDIS, leaned over the console, thinking.  
"This wasn't supposed to happen. I was a blind fool again. I had to draw that stupid drawing and then she saw me...but...wait...

What have I done? I made Amy forget about me. Forget about everything. Our adventures, our travels, our laughs, our friendship...

No, it's for the best.

Is it?

C'mon, don't be selfish! For once in your damn life try not to be selfish! She doesn't know about you, but SHE IS ALIVE! Isn't that enough? Or that means nothing for a great Time Lord? Life of the small, tiny humans means nothing?

Of course it means! It means everything! Amy was my life! So how could I make my life forget me?

Did you now? I don't think so.  
She knows you exist, again. Maybe she'll dream about you again. Everyone will laugh at her because of her Imaginary Doctor again. You destroyed her again, and again and again...  
Didn't you? Old man...  
Ah yes. You're very old. Old enough to somehow believe that you can control other people. Their lives. You think you can control when they live, and when they die. You feel like you're above them, don't you? You see yourself as a God! Old man...  
This is a familiar situation, right? Ringing any bells?  
A Time Lord Victorious!  
There's no salvation for you, right?  
You couldn't just let her be! You had to destroy her first! Don't you see? It's not up to you, old man! You think you have the power to wield everything. But that's just your imagination. You just imagine things as you want them to be. But actually, they can't happen. You better remember that: Your dreams can't come true!  
Cause everything you touch, YOU DESTROY!

It's true! It's all true...He destroyes her every time. Like it's meant to be...

No! It's not meant to be! You are meant to be dumb! That's what's 'meant to be'! Everything else is just you playing with time like it's yours.

But...it is.

Oh, not again!

Time is mine. I'm a Time Lord, and I can do whatever I want. 

Not really, you can destroy the whole universe or something like you always do.

I have no other choice. Amy still knows about me.

Hold on, are you mad? You can't go back there again! You won't be able to bare it! Seeing her, all over again...

What else can I do? What have I changed when I went back this time? She saw me, and has that drawing that will make sure she doesn't forget me.  
I HAVE to return. But this time: no traces, no hello's, no goodbye's...

You had to brag with your drawing skills, hadn't you?

Geronimo."

He pulled the wibbly leaver and went into the time vortex.  
This has to work...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> This is gonna get a lot funnier, and unfortunately, sadder.  
Anyways, comment your thoughts, I really want to know them!   
Thank you!


End file.
